It's an Interesting Life
by wishing.upon.a.star
Summary: Ashleigh of Olau has decided to train as a Page, Along with Keladry of Mindelan and her friends.
1. Fate Twisted us Together

CHAPTER ONE

A little girl joyfully ran through the palace bumping into someone half knocking herself over. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The little girl exclaimed. The person she knocked into was a medium sized tough looking girl. "It's no problem really, you're new here?" Keladry of Mindelan asked politely. "Yeah! You must be Keladry of Mindelan! I'm so excited to start my page training, I was hoping to bump into you, of course not like this.." She giggled and babbled on. "You're starting as a page?" Keladry asked in surprise. "Of course silly! I wouldn't be able to stand acting like those court ladies do.." The young girl trailed off as Keladry broke into a wide grin. "You're babbling again, yes I am Keladry of Mindelan but you can call me Kel. I'm a second year page here and you would be?" Kel looked upon the girl wistfully. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ashleigh of Olau. My parents never cared for the interesting name factor." She said drily. "Olau…? The Lioness's adoptive father is from Olau." Keladry stated in shock. "Yes, my Uncle Myles… My father's brother. You probably haven't heard of us because we have lived in Tusaine for most of my life.. But I have met a lot of my family including the Lioness, She's thrilled for me to start as a page." Ashleigh babbled on. "You know the Lioness herself?" Kel asked in disbelief. "Yeah I do, she's sort of my cousin…" Ashleigh trailed off as Lord Wyldon of Cavall rounded the corner. "Ashleigh, nice to see you've met Keladry our other girl page. I trust you will sponsor her Keladry?" He turned on Keladry. "Yes my Lord, with pleasure." Keladry replied gracefully putting her stone face on. "Good, Keladry I expect you to show her around the palace this afternoon her rooms will be right next to yours. I expect to see you both at supper on time." Lord Wyldon put emphasise on his last two words. "Yes my Lord." Both Kel and Ashleigh replied.

Lord Wyldon turned to leave. "Wait my Lord..." Ashleigh started. He turned back to look at her questioningly. "The Lioness is here in the palace I know, I would like to see my cousin today.. Is that possible for Keladry to show me to her rooms?" Ashleigh asked boldly. "Hmph, I see no problem with it, as long as you tell her that I allowed it. Keladry her rooms are in the South Wing." Lord Wyldon said and turned on his heel promptly. "Well he's full of feeling isn't he?" Ashleigh asked sarcastically as soon as he was out of hearing. Kel laughed, "I think I'm going to like you." Ashleigh pulled a face. "So show me around this huge place?" She asked playfully. They set off…

Meanwhile in the practise courts, Neal, Merric, Cleon and Owen were practising their hand to hand combat. Neal had been knocked to the ground, "And that is how you do it." Merric gloated playfully as Cleon and Owen helped him up. At that moment Keladry and Ashleigh walked out onto the practise courts. "Who do you think that is?" Owen asked lightly. "No idea, but I think we're about to find out." Neal said drily. The girls walked over and Ashleigh smiled happily. "Hello young lady! I'm Neal, this is Merric, Owen and Cleon." Neal shook her hand and introduce them all. Ash grinned evilly and easily flipped him over her. "I'm Ashleigh, Ashleigh of Olau but you can call me Ash." She laughed as Neal got up in disbelief, with Kel, Cleon, Owen and Merric roaring with laughter. "See Neal, that's what you get for thinking she was to be a court lady." Kel laughed harder. Neal blushed, "Oh shut it you." When the laughter died down they turned around to notice Ashleigh back-flipping lightly off her feet in a pretence duel with the air. They watched for a little while before Kel broke it up. "Alright then, ready to see your cousin now?" Keladry asked politely as Ash turned to face her. "Always!" She said joyfully. "Who's your cousin?" Cleon asked. "Alanna of Trebond, I trust you've heard of her?" Ashleigh gave them a little wave and set off with Keladry as the boys jaws hit the ground.

As they were walking to the southern side of the palace they passed the stable to see Daine conversing with a horse. "Hey Daine! This is Ashleigh of Olau, she's to start her page training tomorrow." Keladry walked over to the wildmage. Daine's eyes widened as she heard Olau. "So your Sir Myles's niece that I heard about? Nice to meet you. I'm Daine, the Wildmage." They shook hands as Daine introduced herself. "Yes, I've heard that Uncle Myles has told many people of my coming.." She said drily making Daine laugh. "I assume you're on your way to see the Lioness then?" Daine asked. "Yep if I ever make it there.. Kel keeps stopping to introduce me or show me something.. Not meaning to be rude, but I'd like to see my dearest cousin quite soon." Ashleigh stated. "Of course, See you around Daine…" Kel replied easily and they set off again. "So those boys back there were your friends then?" Ashleigh questioned. "Yeah, Neal was my sponsor last year. Their not used to meeting new people I guess.. They forgot to state where they were from." Keladry sighed. "Typical boy behaviour…" Ashleigh replied with a smile. "Yes, Nealan of Queenscove, he's one of the oldest pages. He decided to go to University and study to be a mage but changed his mind and started his training as a page at a later age than most. Cleon of Kennan well he's just Cleon. Anyway we all study together after dinner in my room, so long as the door is open. Sometimes Prince Roald joins us… If he doesn't have other court social events to attend. For a Prince he's pretty shy… But here's me babbling on, what's your story?" Keladry babbled as the Yamani expression slid over her face.

"Well living in Tusaine isn't very interesting, the Knight system over there is pretty similar… My parents attend Tusaine court regularly to keep the alliances strong between Tusaine and Tortall. I made up my mind to be a Lady Knight a few months ago. I moved to Uncle Myles's house a month back with regular visits from Cousin Alanna and Her husband. Alanna was thrilled to hear that I was to train as a page. She's taught me a few hand to hand combat moves like that one I used on Neal… I'm just hoping they come in handy." Ashleigh finished off as they came closer to the Lioness's rooms. "Well my parents keep up the alliance between the Yamani Islands and Tortall so there's something in common! Oh and some of the boys will try and invade your room to destroy it… I'll introduce you to my maid Lalasa later, she will put a charm on your door for you." Keladry looked at Ashleigh with interest. "That's so nice of you! Well here we are." Ashleigh said as they reached a door, Ashleigh knocked loudly.


	2. Meetings with New People and Old Friends

CHAPTER TWO

"What?" A voice gruffly replied. "It's Ash!" Ashleigh replied sweetly singing her name. There was a few clicking noises and the door swung open to reveal a worn looking woman. The Lioness ushered them in. "Oh and Alanna, this is Keladry of Mindelan." Ashleigh introduced Kel as they sat down. "Please, call me Kel." Kel replied in embarrassment. "I've wanted to meet you for a while now Kel, although that mongrel Wyldon won't let me. Says I'll help you out and give you an unfair advantage… Pfft bloody sexist." Alanna grumbled. "My friends and I call him 'The Stump' he never seems to show an emotion except for anger.. I'm beginning to think it incapable of him." Kel said easily as Ashleigh giggled. "Nice, I was trying to think of a name for him before, all I could come up with was scurvy dog to be truthful. See if I duelled him he'd get a million lame names shot at him with passion. I'd show him that girls can fight, oh I'd show him good." Alanna said tersely. "Of course you would, you're the Lioness! Also Uncle Myles and Aunt Eleni have told me to tell you that you're welcome anytime over there…" Ashleigh stated clearly. Keladry studied the Lioness. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Alanna asked in confusion. "You've so many scars, but you have the gift to fix them… Why keep them?" Keladry asked still studying her. "I keep them for two reasons. One: I don't want to wear myself out using up my Gift in one go. Two: I can't look perfect, a knight should have scars to show his triumphs and losses." The Lioness replied with a tired look on her face. "Ohh I understand, It's a pride thing right?" Keladry asked suddenly understanding the concept. "Yes that's pretty much it. So I see you two have gotten to know each other quite well?" Alanna asked mischievously. "You could say that, but I think we'll be good friends…" Ashleigh grinned back at her cousin. "Glad to hear it. Maybe then I'll see you two a little more often… Without the stump interfering." Alanna replied as the girls got up to leave. Keladry took one last look at her hero then proceeded out the door.

"You're so lucky to have her as a cousin." Keladry told Ashleigh sighing happily. "Oh good, your Yamani face is gone, nice to see some emotion." Ashleigh replied as she bounced and twirled around the paths. Keladry gave her an odd look, 'How does she know about my stone face?' Keladry thought to herself. Following the girl in wonder and watching her twirl about. 'She would be good at pattern dances. I wonder if she's ever used a glaive?' Kel wondered to herself. "Come on!" Ashleigh yelled from the distance waking Kel from her thoughts. Kel jogged to catch up with her. When they got to Kel's rooms they found Lalasa in Kel's room cleaning up. "Lalasa, this is Ashleigh of Olau. She's going to train as a page as well… I was wondering if you would like to be at her service too? She might be needing that little charm that you put on my door too." Keladry addressed the maid politely. Lalasa curtsied. "I would be honoured to." Lalasa said truthfully. "Alright, I'll get changed for supper and you can show Ashleigh how you do that little charm." Kel said cheerfully as Lalasa and Ashleigh walked next door. Kel quickly changed and walked to Ashleigh's rooms. "Thanks a lot Lalasa, I hope to give those boys a few lessons in practise tomorrow." Ashleigh said thankfully. "No problem." Lalasa said and promptly turned on her heel and walked off. "Everything is in order then?" Kel asked as she walked into Ashleigh's room wearing one of her favourite peach coloured dresses and a pearl necklace. "Uhh yeah… Can I ask, why do you wear a dress?" Ashleigh asked awkwardly as she saw Kel's outfit. "I wear it to make them remember that I'm a girl and I train here. I've never minded wearing dresses." Kel replied easily, she had expected this reaction. "Well that makes sense, but don't think you'll find me wearing one." Ashleigh said cheerfully.

As they walked down to supper, Kel could see Ashleigh fidgeting a little. "You don't have to be nervous of them you know? Show them that your confident and happy to be here. If your nervous they'll just think that your weak and don't deserve to be here…" Kel told the girl softly. "How do you do that emotionless face?" She asked thoughtfully. "I imagine myself as stone. I block out all emotions, although I still function, I can hear everything that people say." Kel explained it to Ash simply. "Let me try that…" Ash said and put on the Yamani face perfectly. "Perfect." Kel replied softly as they walked into the hall full of trainee pages. They took a seat near Neal, Cleon, Merric, Owen and Prince Roald. Everyone looked up at the head table as Lord Wyldon stood up. "Welcome to the new first year pages, your training shall be long and hard. You will study hard, a knight must have all his information correct as well as his technique. Mithros Guide you. So Mote it be." Lord Wyldon finished his speech and the pages mumbled in reply "so mote it be." And everyone ate. A dinner conversation was struck up with Ashleigh and Roald about Tusaine, whilst most the pages seemed to have noticed the new girl with interest. One such interested page was a Josh of Port Legann he showed his interest by sauntering up to Ashleigh after supper as everyone headed back to their rooms. "Why I've never seen you around before…" Josh stated clearly. "That would be because I am new." Ashleigh said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "You wouldn't be starting your page training would you? Pretty thing like you wantin' to be a knight eh?" Josh decided to charm her with his flirtatious attitude. "Actually I would, I start my training tomorrow as does every other first year page." Ashleigh replied ignoring his flirtatious comment. "Still imagining a pretty lil thing like you as a knight, its hard to picture." Josh flirted with his eyes and bad comments. As they rounded the corner Ashleigh turned around the face Josh, with one finger twirling her hair. "Aww, your such a sweet lil cutie…" Ashleigh started flirtatiously. Kel was gobsmacked. "It would be a **shame **if that **cuteness** were to **die.** Wouldn't it now?" Ashleigh emphasized the words shame, cuteness and die with a kick to Josh's groin. "One: Don't ever try to flirt with me again. Two: I have the same right to be here as you do." Ashleigh smiled sweetly leaving Josh on the ground holding his tender parts. Ashleigh turned on her heel and walked towards her room. "Hey Ash, wait up." Kel called out, her thoughts racing at what had just happened. "Sorry you had to see that Kel, some things anger me a little too much. False flirting is one of them." Ashleigh told Kel and shot glares down the hall to where Josh had just slowly gotten up. 'This year is going to be interesting…' Kel thought smugly. "I like your style, I think there is a few things that we can teach each other around here… I might start in the morning, expect to be woken up at dawn. I've made it so that I can get in, but only through your shutters…" Kel smiled smugly. "At dawn! Are you joking?" Ashleigh started in protest. "No, And I'll show you in the morning what I'll teach you… I think your going to like it." Kel smiled at the girls protest and quickly said her goodbyes and went to bed. Prepared for anything in the morning.

**Disclaimer; No I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters, although I thank you for thinking that my writing was that good. :P**


	3. The Image of Perfect

-1**A/N: Madame-S-Butterfly: Yeah sorry thanks for the tip, This is my first fan-fiction that I've posted on a website… **

**Abyssgirl: 1) same reply as madame-s-butterfly got.**

**2) she's supposed to seem the image of perfect, further into the story she becomes really complicated and quite the opposite of perfect.**

**Tortall101: thanks!**

CHAPTER 3

Kel woke early the next morning with a smile, she quickly changed into her breeches and went to wake Ashleigh. Kel's sparrows followed her with interest as she pulled open Ashleigh's shutters leaking light into the dark room. Kel's sparrows flew in and landed on the half-asleep girl.

"It's too early to get up how bout 4 more hours sleep eh?" Ashleigh mumbled.

"Nope, your getting up now. We're late as it is, so get up, get changed and meet me in the courtyard in 10 minutes." Kel laughed as Ashleigh struggled to get up.

"Oh and to make sure that your actually awake…" Kel instantly poured a bucket of water on Ashleigh's head leaving her mouth open with shock.

"Oh I'm gunna get you back for that one day Keladry of Mindelan!" Ashleigh said playfully in an angry tone. Kel walked to the courtyard laughing and began her stretches. A few minutes later Ashleigh joined her,

"Now what's so important that you have to get me up at dawn?" Ashleigh asked with her hands sitting loosely on her hips.

"I told you last night, there is some things that you can teach me… But I can teach you to use a Glaive." Kel said as she stretched her inner thighs.

"A glaive?" Ashleigh looked puzzled.

"Yes, it's a heavy weapon used by the Yamani women. It is hard to use at first but some of the pattern dances that can be performed with it are very useful in an attack. It's good to know how to use a multiple number of weapons." Keladry explained as she finished stretching.

"Oh, yes I did hear something about that… Alright then lets get started." Ashleigh clapped her hands together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Ashleigh had learnt 3 pattern dances and could pick up the glaive and swing it in a graceful arc. The girls separated and went to their rooms to wash themselves before heading to breakfast. Kel dressed in breeches as today was a training day, the sun was out and there was not a cloud in sight. A beautiful day to train in other words. As the girls headed to breakfast together, Kel explained their time-table for today.

"Well first we have the thinking arts, things such as reading and writing, mathematics, deportment and Code of Chivalry. If you have the Gift then you go to a certain class teaching you how to use it and if you don't you learn about other things." Keladry explained.

"So do we get homework from each class?" Ashleigh asked looking puzzled again.

"Yes unfortunately we do… Pile the homework on with the punishments you get from not doing things properly or not completing homework, you've got the plans for a busy night ahead of you." Keladry sighed.

"Do we get free time?" Ashleigh asked looking unsure.

"Ahh free time, I've heard of that. It's a luxury if you ever get one. Never have I had the luxury of free time myself but oh how good it would be." Keladry laughed seeing Ashleigh's shocked face.

"You'll be okay." Neal walked over patting Ashleigh on the shoulder as they walked to class.

"Boy do I hope so." Ashleigh almost looked like she was going to be sick.

"So when you gunna get me back then?" Keladry grinned cheekily. "

How does now suit?" Ashleigh teased her and started running after Kel. Neal rolled his eyes,

"Girls." He said exasperatingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had reading and writing first, since Ashleigh and Kel already knew how to read and write they were set upon reading the chapter of a book about Scanra and the summarising it. At the end of the lesson the Mithran priest came to check on their work.

"Hmm Ashleigh, your writing is very good, finish the summary for homework. Same for you Keladry." The priest praised them.

"Thank you." Ashleigh said as she skipped out the door with Kel in tow. Next class they had was mathematics. The Mithran Priest greeted the girls at the door,

"Kel take your normal seat please. Now young one what is your name?" He asked Ashleigh nicely.

"I am Ashleigh of Olau, Sir Myles's niece." Ashleigh explained easily.

"And Ashleigh of Olau, do you know numbers?" He smiled at her.

"Yes I do, my family would not raise me without knowing those sorts of things." Ashleigh was being extremely polite.

"Good, in my class we have certain spots for everyone, so as not to cause fights. You will sit next to Joshua of Port Legann. Please do take your seat." He explained pointing her to her seat. She grimaced and took the seat, shooting glares that could melt ice at Josh the whole lesson. After it ended he snuck away in fear of her, but not before she could trip him over. He stumbled and then took one look at her and ran.

"Nicely done." Ashleigh jumped as Keladry walked towards her.

"You scared me… And yes I think it was nicely done too." Ashleigh replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Now its time for one of the hardest classes there is…" Cleon announced behind them.

"Oh its not that bad." Kel said rolling her eyes at him.

"Speak for yourself just because your father was the one who wrote the book that were studying." Neal said exasperatingly.

"Yeah it is hard you know. You were brought up with this stuff, its easy to you." Merric told her earnestly.

"Deportment sounds easy, I mean my parents do the same thing as Kel's do so it can't be that hard for me?" Ashleigh reassured them.

"Maybe, you'll find out soon." Kel told her. The boys trudged along behind them as they walked in.

"Kel what have I told you about that Yamani face? Boys! Shoulders back, head up. You should know not to walk in here like that!" The Mithran priest shouted.

"Sorry sir." They mumbled.

"Stop! Who are you? I've never seen you before." The Mithran Priest addressed Ash. She turned to face him.

"My name is Ashleigh of Olau, I am the niece of Sir Myles and cousin of Lady Alanna. It is my pleasure to be in your classroom." Ashleigh introduced herself perfectly as the boys sniggered.

"My my, boys it seems that someone does know her manners perfectly, unlike some of you." He glared at the rest of the class as Ashleigh walked over to a seat.

"Suck-up." Joshua of Port Legann muttered as she walked past. Ashleigh simply glared and his face was one of a scared person again. As the lesson ended everyone got homework but Ashleigh because of her perfect introduction and manner, the boys were told to "take a leaf out of her book." Which didn't seem to make them too happy, but they would live.

As Joshua walked out the door Ashleigh was waiting.

"Remember how shameful it was? It could be worse." She declared as he sprinted off.

"You have to show me how to do that." Neal stared at her in amazement.

"It's a talent." She laughed and sauntered off with Kel. They walked into another classroom, this one was different. The pages actually looked happy to be there and wanted to learn.

"Welcome to the new pages, and to the older pages. Welcome back!" Sir Myles of Olau greeted the pages happily.

"This class is the Code of Chivalry to which I know that some of you like to debate with me." Sir Myles looked at Ashleigh as she grinned at him sheepishly. The other pages looked confused,

"I have had many arguments with students over the Code of Chivalry but only one of them has ever argued hard enough to make me give up. And she wasn't one of my students til recently… She comes nearly as close as Alex of Tirragen did in winning the argument." Sir Myles looked around the classroom.

"I see I only have one new student, welcome Ashleigh." He politely said.

"Sir, forgive me for asking but how do you know her name already?" A student near the front asked in confusion.

"Ashleigh is my niece, her father and I served in many battles together. But this does not mean that I shall favouritise her over the rest of you. So there's no need to worry, Lord Wyldon has made sure of that." Sir Myles reassured his class warmly. Most of the things that the class did in their time with Sir Myles was to debate the Code and Ashleigh held her ground strongly. When class ended and everyone had left except for Kel, Neal, Merric, Cleon, Roald and Ashleigh, Ashleigh approached her Uncle with ease and hugged him.

"How have you settled in dear?" He asked her warmly.

"Very well, Kel's helped me with a lot of things… I saw Alanna yesterday as well." Ashleigh gushed out.

"Oh yes, I do mean to go visit her today, but I understand she'll be joining you on the practise courts this afternoon. Stay safe." Sir Myles gave her a warm look and then walked out of the classroom. By this time everyone was gone and Ashleigh had to sprint to catch up with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did we ever underestimate her? She's almost perfect." Merric sighed.

"Hey don't you go all puppy-dog eyed on me here, remember she's a page just like you. We don't have time for romances." Kel awoke him sharply from his day-dream.

"Yes mother." He replied sarcastically poking at his food. Neal couldn't control himself and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You realise that giggling isn't very manly right?" Merric asked dryly.

"Sorry… Couldn't help myself." Neal spluttered still giggling. "Neal, share the joke please?" Kel asked him in a tired voice.

"Well, Merric's so in love that he didn't notice …" Neal was still spluttering with laughter as everyone stared at Merric. Cleon was grinning mischievously as well. Merric was looking around trying to figure out what looked so funny, then he noticed his plate was gone with shock. Neal and Cleon roared with laughter as he spluttered out words meaning nothing.

"WHERE DID MY FOOD GO?" He roared at them in anger. Cleon pointed at something behind him. He turned to look and his face went bright red. There stood Ashleigh holding his plate with a sweet but evil smile on her face.

"Missing something?" She asked with a mischievous grin of her own. He snatched the plate off her muttering curses while blushing bright red. Ashleigh took a seat next to Kel who was trying to control her laughter, Even Prince Roald was laughing. Nobody forgot Ashleigh's prank throughout the whole of lunch and red-faced Merric made a quick escape as soon as the bell rang. The rest of them headed down to the practise courts to be greeted by a stony-faced Lord Wyldon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Lord Wyldon stated eyeing the pages eerily.

"Yes my lord, Sorry my lord." They all replied hanging their heads, giving a good impression of shame.

"Report to my office later for your punishment, all of you." He replied in annoyance.

"Yes sir," They mumbled and joined the rest of the pages with Merric stifling his giggles.

'Revenge' He mouthed at them. They started the training by splitting up the page year groups, leaving Ashleigh with the 1st year pages but Merric, Cleon, Kel and Neal separated from her. Ashleigh's group first had to learn how to fall.

"This is pointless, why would we learn to fall?" Ashleigh mumbled angrily as she tried to 'fall'.

"Oh believe me, its dead useful." A boy near her whispered as they fell.

"Useful in what? I don't plan to fall in any fights of mine." Ashleigh said confidently as she half-heartedly slapped the ground.

"No! That's not how you do it! You have to slap the ground with all of your strength." Lord Wyldon yelled at them.

"Whether you plan to or not, it could still happen." The boy was concentrating hard as he finally mastered the technique of falling.

"Well at least you know how to do it!" Ashleigh was clearly annoyed.

"You two! Stop it with the chit-chat and get concentrating." Lord Wyldon shouted. Ashleigh grunted in reply as she discovered she was the only 1st year page that couldn't master this simple move.

'What is going on with me? How come I can't do this! I could do much harder things in Tusaine.' Ashleigh thought to herself angrily as she tried to hold back tears.


End file.
